


Untitled

by Minim Calibre (minim_calibre)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minim_calibre/pseuds/Minim%20Calibre





	Untitled

Some things, no matter how much they'd seem like nothing important if he told anyone about them, are private. Maybe because they'd seem like nothing important. Maybe because, in the grand scheme of things, they aren't. The too-soft beds, well, Sam knows a part of it now, but Steve's never told him the whole.

It's not just that he woke up used to bedding down in the rough that makes the beds now feel so wrong. It's the beds, period.

His bed in Brooklyn had been someone else's before it was his, and someone else's before that. Probably a few more someones as well. One of those someones had painted it, thick coats of brushstroked white. By the time Steve got it, the too-thick coating of paint had chipped and scuffed away in places, the original brown finish of the metal frame showing through. The mattress was as old as the bed, maybe older, the ticking stained and the cotton and excelsior filling a mass of lumps and hollow spots. It didn't do much to help the sagging of the bedsprings or his back. Bucky used to say that sleeping in the rough was an improvement. He wasn't wrong.

A lot of things are better in the 21st century. Mattress technology is certainly one of them.

But on nights he can't sleep, nights where everything still feels raw and wrong and the future's a sore tooth he can't stop prodding at, he misses the familiar discomforts of home.


End file.
